hells bells
by fiftyshadesofcastle
Summary: bella is dean's ex-girlfriend. Bella is also a hunter. Bella moved to forks to get away from it all and moved back in with her father who is an ex-hunter . the Wintchester brothers need her help. bella breaks up with edward, as revenge he kills charlie in front of her. and she goes with the winchesters. bella x dean.
1. Chapter 1

**this i a new story i wanted to try. i hope you like it.**

**disclaimer: i don't own Twilight or supernatural.**

Chapter one

Bpov

I was just in the middle of preparing dinner for Charlie and me, wenn the doorbell rang. At first I thought it was Edward asking for forgiveness and to get me back. Because after the whole leaving me and having to rescue him from the Volturi I haven't taken him back.

~flashback~

_"Bella, we're leaving." He said._

_"Why now? Why not another year?" I asked, I already knew but I had to ask to play the part._

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." He said, and I knew he had a reason, but something confused me._

_"When you say we—," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." _

_"Okay," I said, because between you and me I never loved him I was acting so I would forget about my ex. _Don't think about that Bella.

_"__And you can't come because it's too dangerous." He said. Yeah right, like you scare me._

_"Where you are is the right place for me." _

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous. You're the very_

_Best part of my life." _Lying again.

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly_. Yeah that's what you think, you have no idea.

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He said with cold eyes watching my face. So I made it look like I was said._

_"You… don't… want me?" I said with a voice that was supposed to sound desperate._

_"No. I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said._

_"__All right" I said in the same tone._

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. Instead of saying anything that could uncover my façade. So I just nodded._

_"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

~~end of flashback~~

Of course he didn't hold his promise and came back. Well after I had to get him.

~~flashback~~

_The clock tolled, and he took a large stride toward the light._

_"No!" I screamed. Actually worried. "Edward, look at me!"_

_He wasn't listening. So I slammed into him._

_He looked down at me with quiet surprise._

_"Amazing," he said, his exquisite voice full of wonder, slightly amused. "Carlisle was right."_

_"Edward," I tried to tell him, but he wasn't listening."You've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move!"_

_"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing—they're very good," he mused, closing his eyes again and pressing his lips against my hair. _

_"You smell just exactly the same as always," he went on. "So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it."_

_"I'm not dead," I interrupted. "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far_

_away!"_

_I struggled in his arms, and his brow furrowed in confusion._

_"What was that?" he asked politely._

_"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi—"_

_Comprehension flickered on his face as I spoke. _

~~ end of flashback~~

My memories were disturbed by banging of the door, so I opened the door. But instead of seeing Edward I was two people who I never would see again.

"what the hell are you doing here?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i don't own twilight or supernatural.

Chapter two

Dpov

I knew we needed help to find dad, but wenn Sammy called Bobby to ask him who could help us. I never expected him to say _her _name. I knew she was one of the best, no maby even the best, hunter out there, but still I couldn't believe it.

So wenn Sammy said oke and that we should go right now to get her. A part of me didn't want to go, but another part wanted to see her again, because I am still in love with her.

~~Flashback~~

"I'm going home, to Forks. My dad needs me and I need a break from hunting." She said to me. While crying her eyes out.

"Is it hunting or is it us?" I asked her

"both, but mostly us. I know you slept with that waitress. I saw you. And I can't deal with that, even if you say you love me I know you and you won't change." She said crying even more.

"I know. And I'm sorry, but I really do love you. It was a moment of weakness." I tried defending myself, but I could see it was pointless.

"no you're not. And I don't believe or trust you anymore. And I don't want to see you ever again. Goodbye." She said. After that she packed all her stuff and put them in her car and drove off.

~~end of flashback~~

Now we were going to forks to ask her to go help find dad. And I hope she will forgive me for some stupid stuff I did two years ago. But that is a small chance.

So after a day traveling I pulled up to the chief off police's house. And looked at Sammy and asked. "Are you sure? I don't think she would want to see me."

"what happened between you two?" he asked in return.

"none of your business. " I said while walking on the steps to the door.

Sammy knocked on the door and after a couple of minutes she opened the door and asked "what the hell are you doing here?" while pointing to me.

Bpov

After I said that to Dean and saw Sam standing there and I hugged him. "hello, Sammy. It's been a long time. And why aren't you in Stanford like you wanted and were doing?" I asked.

"hello Bella. You have changed a lot since last time. And over the whole Stanford thing, yeah that is why we're here. Can we come in?" he asked.

"off course Sammy you can come in." I said to Sammy while pulling him inside and leaving Dean outside in the rain.

"why did you do that?" Sammy asked me.

"because I'm mad at him." I stated simply. "do you want to stay for dinner?"

"sure, I always want your home cooked meals Bells."

"oke. So why are you here?" I asked while continuing to cook.

"why has there to be something wrong?" he asked. To which he only got a pointed look from me before he could continue.

"oke, oke. Our dad hasn't been home for about two weeks. So wenn he was gone for about a week Dean came to get me at Stanford in the apartment I shared with my girlfriend. So we went to the last hunt dad went on and finished it, but dad was nowhere to be found and I had a big interview that Monday so Dean brought me back. But wenn I went inside I laid on my bed. And there I saw Jessica, my girlfriend, pinned to the ceiling with her stomach cut open and flames around her body. Dean had to pull me out the building. _The_ demon killed her Bells. And now we need your help finding dad and the demon that killed both our mothers."

After his story he saw in tears and I was quit for a long time, processing all the information, with tears in my eyes as well.

Our silence was disturbed by my dad entering the house while talking to Dean. But wenn he saw the two of us both became quit.

"what is going on?" my dad asked me.

"uhm, I'm going to have to go with Sam and Dean, because _the_ demon is back and john is missing." I told him honestly with tears still in my eyes.

"oke, promise to be careful. And you boys need to look after her, promise me noting will happen to her." He asked the boys.

"yeah, we promise." Dean said.

"oke, who wants dinner?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"sure, but Bells are you going to tell the Cullens that you are going?" my dad asked.

"yeah I think I have to tell them everything. And I mean everything, because they are cold ones and I'm pretending to love one of them and all. So yeah." I said. While getting strange looks from Dean and Sam.

"Cold ones, seriously?" Sammy and Dean asked me at the same time.

"yes. so does anybody want dinner?" I asked again.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i don't own twilight or supernatural

Chapter three

Bpov

After dinner there was a knock on the door and this time I was sure it was Edward. Because he usually was here at this time.

Before I could answer the door Dean already had.

"who are you?" Edward asked Dean with a irritated voice.

"I'm Dean Winchester a friend of bellsy there. Who are you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." To that last statement I had to snort, which irritated Edward even more. "don't snort, it's very un lady like." So I snorted again.

"I'm not your girlfriend, you want me to be but I'm not." I said much to Edwards displease and to Deans humor.

"want to go to my house tonight. My family would love for you to visit again." Edward asked me.

"sure, but I'm bringing Dean and his brother Sam, because I have something to tell you all." I said and walked in the kitchen leaving Dean and Edward at the door.

"dad I'm going to the Cullens and I'm taking Sam and Dean with me. I have something to tell them." I said to my dad while dragging Sammy with me.

"oke Bells, but be careful." My dad said to me. To which I nodded. And walked away. To were Edward and Dean were standing.

At the door I said. "Edward this is Sam Dean's brother. Sam this is Edward."

"hello" Sammy said. Edward just nodded his head.

"oke, I'm driving with Sam and Dean to your house." I said to Edward leaving no room to argue. And walked to the passenger seat of the impala. "I call shotgun." Much to Sam's dismay.

During the drive Sammy asked me, "What are you going to tell them."

"everything, even my tattoo's." I said.

"wait you have a tattoo?" Sammy asked me.

"yes, just like you. So demon can't posses me. And did you know it also doesn't work with the powers of cold ones." I said.

"seriously?" this time it was Dean who asked me.

"yeah, they have a mind reader, which is Edward, a physic, Alice she is just like a pixie fairy, a empath, jasper he looks like he is in pain all of the time." I said explaining their powers.

"how many are there exactly?" Dean asked me.

"seven"

"and you haven't killed them already? Bells they kill people!" Dean said now a little angry.

"no they kill animals, not humans. If they did you would have been here a year ago." I said with a calm voice.

"but how?" Sammy asked.

"they don't want to be killers." I said.

"yeah right." Dean said. But luckily our conversation was ended because we pulled up outside their house.

So I got out of the car and walked up the steps and entered the house, with Dean and Sam close behind me. And I knew they had their guns with them.

Wenn we entered the living room everybody was sitting there already and none of them were surprised that the boys were with me. Edward must of called them to let them know.

As soon as I entered Esmee came up to me and hugged me, which I returned. And she said "Hello dear, it's lovely to see you again. Who are your friends?"

"hello Esmee. This is Dean and his brother Sam Winchester. They're friends of my. More like family, but I will come to that. I need to tell you all something."

"oke." She said puzzled. And turned around to go sit next to Carlise. And I went to sit in a chair with the boys standing on either side of me. All the Cullen eyes were on me so I began my story.


	4. Chapter 4

dislacimer: i don't own twilight or supernatural.

Chapter four

Bpov

"oke, I haven't been completely honest with you all. My name is still Bella Swan, but I'm 24 years old not 17." I began. The entire room let out a gasp. Before they could say anything I could continued.

"to tell you my story I have to begin wenn I was six months old, my mother was killed. Her stomach was cut open and she was pinned up to the ceiling above my crib and flames were coming from around her." I had to take a deep breath, because I hated telling this story, but it didn't stop the silent tears streaming down my face. And I felt two strong hands on my shoulders.

And I continued. "she was killed by a demon, no not any demon _the yellow eyed _demon. And yes I know what you think. They don't excised. Now they do just like werewolves, ghost, booman, shape shifters, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera ."

"but they don't excised. It's not possible." Jasper said.

"like Vampires can't possibly be real." I gave them a look that shut them right up.  
"so everything is real?" Emmett asked me.

"yes, can I continue my story without interruptions this time. So no questions until the end." I said. To which they all agreed.

"oke where was I, oh yeah." I continued. "so after my mom was killed my dad already knew about demons and other stuff, because he was hunting them already. So wenn mom died he took me with him first we went to a friend of his. His name was Bobby, but wenn we came there, there was another family there. They were the Winchesters. That is how I met Sam and Dean. They were there because their mom was killed by the same demon that killed my mom." At that I sent a small smile to Sam and Dean before continuing.

"both my father and Bobby taught John, their father, everything they knew about hunting. After that everybody went on their separate ways. But my dad and John became good friends and kept in touch. So wenn either of them needed help they would ask the other. So each time they would go out hunting. I would stay with Dean and Sam in a crappy motel. And because Dean and I were the same age and four years older than Sam. Our dads always said to us. Protect Sammy, protect Sammy. But my dad also said to Dean to protect me no matter what. So we became like our own little family. Wenn Sam was twenty-one he decided to go to college, because he wanted a normal life. Much to John's displease. By that time my dad had retired hunting and became the chief of police, he had given me a choice. Do the same as him and stop or stay with the Winchesters. I chose the last."

I took another breath before I began on the last part of the story. "I stayed with John and Dean for about a year wenn something happened and I decided to go and live with my dad. That was wenn I came back to forks. And now I have to leave because their father went on a hunt two weeks ago and never came back. And they need my help, because I'm the best there is."

After my story it was quiet for a couple of minutes. And I saw all the Cullens trying to process this news, while I noticed that Sam was rubbing my arm and Dean had his arm around my shoulder trying to reassure me that all was oke.

Emmett was the first to snap out of his shock. "So if all of those things exist, you kill them?"

This time it was Dean who answered, "yes, kill most of them, but you can't kill demons and ghost. We sent demons back to hell and we make sure that ghost go away by burning the bodies of that ghosts body."

"oh, so you know how to defend yourself?" Emmett again, because everybody else was still in shock.

"yeah, I know self defense, I can shoot a gun and I can almost every weapon that there is. So can Sam and Dean." Was my answer. By now everybody was out of their shock.

"oh dear I'm so sorry for your moms." Esmee said. To which I had to smile, because even if I lied to her she still loved me.

And then there was the question I didn't want to answer because of the reactions it would bring out. "why can't I your friends minds?" Edward asked me.

"ah yes, about that."I began. "there is this sign that makes sure you don't get possessed by demons. It's usually on a necklace or something like that, but that can be removed, so wenn we found out about that symbol we, Sam, Dean and I, had it tattooed on our body's." after I said that Sam and Dean showed the Cullens their left breast were their tattoo's where.

"where is yours?" Alice asked me.

"mine is on my right shoulder." I said and showed them my tattoo. I could hear their gasps.

"but what does this has to do with my power?" Edward asked me again.

"I don't know. But I suspect that this symbol also makes sure other supernatural creatures, for lack of a better word, don't have a affect on my body." I said. "alright if that is all I have to go pack."

"wait you were serious about leaving?" Edward asked me.

"yes."

"then I'm going with you. I don't want anything to happen to you. And you can't go alone." He said

Now I was pissed off. "I'm not going alone. And you are not going. I'm not some poppet you can just order around. I did fine the first time. Now I have to go."

"no, you're not going. I need you save with me" He said angry now. But I didn't care because I was so pissed off, who is he ordering me around.

"oke, have it your way. I'm breaking up with you. I never want to see you ever again. Now you have no right to say anything like that to me ever again." I said and stormed off to the car with the boys behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: i don't own twilight or supernatural

Chapter five

Bpov

Wenn I came home I sent the boys to go to their motel to get their stuff. And I went inside to pack my stuff. As soon as I came down I saw something I never wanted to see. Edward was standing in the living room with a murderers look in his eyes over Charlie's body.

As soon as he heard me come in, he looked up and said. "Now you don't have anybody anymore and you have to come back to me." And he became to laugh.

That snapped something inside me and the tears that I didn't know were streaming down my face stopped. And I said. "After what you just did I rather live on the streets or die then come back to you ever again."

"oh but I won't kill you because that would be way to easy. I want you to feel the pain you just caused me wenn you broke up with me." At that he left. And I called the police and told them to come right away, because Charlie was hurt.

After les then ten minutes the cops were here with a ambulance.

They questioned me about what happened. And I told them I came home from visiting the Cullens and came home to pack some stuff before going out. But wenn I entered the living room where I thought I would find charlie to tell him my plans. I found his body.

They believed me, because Charlie apparently spook a lot about me.

Wenn they were finished they let me in the house to get my stuff from my room. And wenn I came down stairs I saw Sam and Dean standing there.

As soon as they saw me they hugged me and I began crying my eyes out. After I was finished they led me to the car and I sat in the backseat with Sam next to me.

He hugged me and tried to comfort me while I cried until I fell asleep.

Wenn I woke up I didn't know where I was, because I was lying in a bed in a random motel.

It took me a while before yesterday came back to me. Before I could start crying again Dean came back in so I asked him, "Where are we?"

"We're in a motel in a town called ….. Were here because we think there is a hunt here. If you are up for it you can help" he said.

"Yes, please. Everything to keep my mind of Charlie and forks."

"Good because we think it's a Vampire."

"Alright that's one way to let go of my anger towards Edward." And with that we went to work.


End file.
